First Kiss
by morphine121
Summary: stories for YunoAsu week 2019
1. First Kiss

Black Clover © Yuki Tabata

Yuno x Asta

Dedicated to YunoAsu week on tumblr

...

_Day 1 : Childhood/Firsts_

**First Kiss**

"Yuno, let's play to the forest!"

"B-But Sister forbids us to play that far, Asta! How if we get lost?"

"Oh, come on, Yuno! Don't be afraid! You have me along with you. You're not alone, right?"

"B-But…"

"Let's go!"

Both 6-years old little boys were running towards the forest and disappear behind the trees. They were playing hide-and-seek, running, climbing trees, picking interesting insects and finding some delicious fruits. Then they heared some strange noises and get hiding. A couple of teenagers showed on the boys' eyes. The man one pushed the woman down and kissed her passionately. They made such voices that bothered the little boys, especially Yuno. His face as red as tomato, his hand closed his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore and ran immediately leaving Asta clueless there. Asta shouted Yuno's name and chased him away.

"What's up, Yuno?"

"We must head back! It—It wasn't something we should watch, Asta! It's so disgusting!"

"Digusting? I don't think so." Asta stopped his fast step suddenly. "I mean, it looked like they are enjoying it. They love it."

"What are you saying? It was—hammhhh—"

Asta without thinking did it to Yuno. He wanted Yuno to believe that he was right.

"See? It doesn't hurt or disgusting, to me."

"W-W-What are you doing?!"

Yuno cried over his stolen first kiss that meaningless for Asta.

…

(A/N : Short? Yes lol. Because I'm running out of time for day 1. It's 11:50 PM here in my place. So I also continue writing for day 2. What a marathon-)


	2. Hard Start

_Day 2 : Light and Dark/Promises_

**Hard Start**

Asta was accepted in Black Bull Squad and Yuno in Golden Dawn Squad. They now are officially magic knights who offer their lives to protect the Clover Kingdom. At the beginning, it was hard for both Asta and Yuno.

For Asta, the first time he arrived at the Black Bull base, he must survived some exercise and challenge from his senior and Captain. Even some unnecessary duty was given to him. But he was still happy, because he was already grateful that a squad captain had chosen him to join. And realizing a person without any mana in his body receiving a grimoire with anti-magic power made him feel blessed. He cried of joy after having his own room though it's small, dusty, and dark. He could keep moving forward to be stronger. For the sake of "it".

For Yuno, the first time he arrived at Golden Dawn base, he was getting some dirty looks down on him. Also discrimination, underestimated because of his social status as a poor peasant. They believed someone like him shouldn't deserve to be inside the luxury squad. At start, Yuno himself was impressed by the first-class bright interior room he got that made him felt like being in another world—that dreamed by his poor family in the small village church. But he must make the others admit his existence first. By his skills and toughness, his hard training everyday slowly changed his image to them. After gaining their trusts, his self-confidence improved. He must be the strongest. For the sake of "it".

"I'm going to be a Magic Emperor to erase social status discrimination."

"I'm going to be a Magic Emperor to protect you and our family."

"Then Yuno is—"

"Asta is—"

"My rival. Let's compete to be the Magic Emperor."

"It" is a promise.

...


	3. Sly

_Day 3 : Fortune/Competition_

**Sly**

...

It had been years that Yuno had a crush on Asta. He rather kept it and waited. But did it worth?

"Asta, let's have a race."

"Ohh! Sure thing!"

"The loser must listen to the winner and do what the winner wants!"

"All right!"

Poor innocent Asta, always believed in his own strength. But Yuno tricked him. He could go quickly with his wind magic. When Asta arrived, Yuno had been there standing with his smug face.

"Damn! No fair! How could you?! Let's have another-!"

"A a a. I never mention that using magic is prohibited. So I still win. You would obey me today."

"Ughhhh fine! Do whatever you want, goddamnit!"

Asta grunted with dissatisfaction. He crossed his arms around his chest. Yuno smirked at him. Then, he moved Asta to face the tree. He locked both Asta's wrists behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?!"

"Shut up. I'm punishing you."

"Yuno, hyah!"

Asta yanked as he felt Yuno teased inside his pants. His length was grabbed slightly.

"Just where are you touching? It's embarrassing, idiot!"

"I said, shut up. You MUST listen to me!"

Yuno then raised his palm to cover Asta's mouth. He continued stroking Asta's manhood below. Asta jumped instantly and moved by the sensation. Yuno started to pump. Asta let out faint grunts as Yuno pleased his member. He breathed as fast as Yuno's pump. He was so helpless waiting to cum. Yuno brushed his tip teasingly and Asta responded it with throwing his head. Soon, Asta felt his limit getting closer. Yuno who noticed it kissing Asta's nape and make marks around there. Asta couldn't help anymore and cum. His liquid poured on Yuno's palm and the tree. He panted exhausted. But Yuno curved his back and slip his pants down a little, just enough to expose his butt. Asta suddenly realized it and shocked. Yuno was entering his butthole with his fingers.

"What the heck?! Yuno! Stop!"

"Not happening. You must obey me."

"But not like this. Please. It feels weird. So embarrassing. Nghhh."

"Just work with it, Asta. You have no choice but follow my game."

Yuno fingered Asta's inside with his own cum as lube. Asta bit his bottom lip as he felt Yuno reached him deeper. Yuno's fingers movement sometimes made Asta groaned. After several minutes of lubricating Asta, Yuno patiently unzipped his pants revealing his hard member. He teased Asta's entrance with his tip and then pushed it in.

"YUNO, WHAT THE FUCK?! I HATE THIS. PLEASE DON'T-!"

"Obey the rule, Asta. Let winner be a winner."

"Wait! HNGHHHHHHHHH!

Asta's mouth got covered again by Yuno's palm. It was still Yuno's member tip that entering his hole. Yuno stopped every time he pushed inside. Slowly but sure. Little by little. His member finally fulfilled Asta's room. He gave Asta time to get adaptation with his length inside.

"Is that enough? It's hard to hold myself inside your tight room. I can cum at any time. It feels too good. I'm moving."

Asta let out a loud grunt as he got pushed. Yuno moved constantly inside. Asta still shocked at the penetration he felt. It actually hurt a lot. He was like burning inside. Soon, he started shaking and sobbed, making Yuno stopped his movement. He let his palm off from covering Asta's mouth.

"Why did you do this?"

Yuno still kept his voice. Then Asta continued speaking.

"How could you do something like this to me, Yuno? Isn't this wrong?"

"Asta, I can't help it anymore. I've been falling for you since so many years ago. I resisted my feeling these times. But it just got stronger. I'm sorry that I love you, Asta. Please endure this for me, this time. You're really strong, right? Then prove it."

"What are you talking abo- NGHAAAAH!"

Yuno started moving. This time, he hit Asta's right spot, making him smirk proudly. Asta who discovered a new pleasure feeling instantly shaking and shocked. He widened both of his eyes and opened his mouth. He was asking to himself "What is that? It feels weird, but kind of amazing".

Yuno pumped in hitting that spot continuously. First is slow but then it gets faster. Asta felt like his mind going blank. That spot really sent him to bliss. He started moaning of pleasure. It made Yuno getting more passionate that he started exploring Asta's body to increase his moan.

"Ahh ... Ah ... Ahnn! What is- hahnn- this, anyway? More, Yuno. More!"

"No. You must beg properly for it."

"Please. Please, Yuno. Don't- sto- HYAAAAAH!"

"My pleasure."

Yuno thrusted hard and fast in and out. He even played with Asta's nipple while stroked Asta's erected manhood. His mouth was busy licking Asta's ear.

"This is too much. I can't. I'm cumming. I'm cumming, Yuno. Cum. Yuno. Yuno aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Asta, I'm- arghhhhh,"

"Aaaaahnnn. You shoot yours inside of me. I can feel it. So hot. It's filling me up, Yuno. Nhaaahhh,"

After Yuno finished shooting his cum, Asta fainted down. He just couldn't help it. It was his first time and it was being taken by Yuno. Yuno quickly grabbed his body before fall on the ground. Well, Yuno then realized that Asta was only falling asleep. He mumbled "How if I want more next time?". Yuno smiled like answering "My pleasure".

...

(A/N : Sorry that I have to change the rating to M. Forgive me, pretty please.)


	4. Bell

_Day 4 : Magic/Special_

**Bell**

The Black Bull base had a guest that day. Asta invited Yuno to come over. He rarely had comfortable time together with him because of their job obviously. Both of the boys sat in the cafeteria room sharing stories. Charmy left her magic sheep cooking best dishes for her precious meal-saving prince to enjoy with Asta.

"Damn the weather is getting hot here. What a poor place don't have any air conditioner. Oh! Hey, Yuno! Don't you think that your magic is very useful in this situation?"

"What the— Bell!" commanded Yuno.

"Yuno! Don't you tell me only to cool up the weather when you always turn me down everytime I ask you to date! But you do the opposite with this pipsqueak! And I even have to bear myself watching you two make out! IT'S REALLY UNFAIR, YUNO! WHY YOU-?!"

Yuno felt annoyed by Bell's complains. But Asta understood the situation and kinda feel guilty to the tiny wind magic spirit. She needed some appreciation for everything she has done, but Yuno never gave her that. 'Damn Yuno doesn't know his place towards a magic spirit' thought Asta. Then Asta decided to open his mouth again for the sake of better situation.

"Come to think about it, you actually are super lucky, Yuno! You have a magic spirit along with you!"

"Huh? Why do you suddenly bring-?"

"SILLY YUNO! A magic spirit is rare and highly precious! Only a few selected people were chosen to have it! You should treat Sylph better, you know?! Damnnnn I'm so jealous of you having Bell around. You won't feel any loneliness. She's also pretty and charming. Just look at her! You need to fix your attitude! She asked you a date, I heard. Why don't you just agree and bring her out?! A date won't hurt, right?!"

Hearing Asta's words made Bell flustered and touched. Her view to Asta also changed. Maybe she didn't have to get jealous to Asta, but supporting their relationship. Asta is a sweethearted guy, he respected her, so she should respect him too.

The Sylph started to controlling the air around to make the environtment cooler.

"Fine, fine. Do what you want, Asta."

"Promise me, you must get Sylph on a date!"

"Okay."

Asta did save the hot day succesfully.

...


	5. Children

_Day 5 : Family/Gifts_

**CHILDREN**

One day, Yuno and Asta spent a day off with visiting a local orphanage.

"Oh my, what can I help for both of you, magic knights?"

"Ah, no. We're the ones who wants to help you. Let us introduce first. I am Yuno and this is Asta. May us come in? Sorry for so sudden—"

"Wha— why not? Sure, come in,"

"Thank you."

The caretaker was still in her confusion. It's unusual for magic knights visiting an orphanage. It never happen before.

"Sorry our place is not so nice—"

"NO PROBLEM! We're both actually orphans from a poor church in Hage village so we kinda want to come over and give some help! This situation kinda remind us about our foster family. Today we will share happiness to them!" told Asta cheerfully.

"Here please accept this," Yuno handed the caretaker some funds for the orphanage.

"Oh God bless you two, magic knights!"

"If you don't mind, can we join to play with the kids?"

"Sure, sure!"

"YAY! I'm coming!"

Yuno shaked his head smiling at Asta's joyful voice. He always loves Asta's habit that easily happy for some little things. Asta started to join the little kids who was playing hero. He didn't mind to be the demon one who had to be defeated. Then he told his fun experience story as a magic knight. He made the kids inspired. Yuno watched them silently from the far. Asta looked shining with his cool story. The children saw Asta in admiration, they knew the true hero was in front of their very eyes right there.

Asta and Yuno was stay there until evening. They had lunch and dinner together with the orphan children. Yuno entertained the kids with his wind magic. His Sylph, Bell really loved kids and told them nice fairytales to help them sleeping. After that, both of magic knights asked for their leaving. The caretaker expressed her gratitude deeply and let them leave with Yuno's heavenly wind ark.

"Now I know that gifts don't have to be in a shape of money or treasure. It can be something else. Like a brother, sister, family, and friends."

"Right."

They kept in silence for some moments until Yuno broke it.

"Hey, Asta,"

"What?"

"You're the best gift I have."

"W-WHAT?! WHY SO SUDDEN-?!"

"You're the one who initiate the orphan visit. You have a big heart. You're also good with kids. You must be a good wife someday."

"Wife? Excuse me?"

"Because I will be the husband. Let's build a big family with being foster parents to the orphan children. When I become a Magic Emperor, we'll live together in our palace, Asta."

"HUH? SILLY! WHAT IS THAT?! EXPLAIN TO ME, YUNO! WHAT A JERK TREATING HIS RIVAL LIKE A GIRL! AND THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME A MAGIC EMPEROR IS ME! NOT YOUUUU! BASTARD! HANDSOME JERK!"

Yuno chuckled softly. He really enjoyed teasing Asta to see his face reddening of embarassment.


	6. Last Wish

_Day 6 : Hurt/Future_

**LAST WISH**

The sky was dark, cloaked by clouds. The weather was like telling a sorrowful story. About a man with his anti-magic power blessed by demon who finally paid for his given power. He was cursed from the beginning. That day, Asta has became a vessel of an awakening demon dwelled in his five-leaf grimoire.

Yuno tried his best defeating the demon refused to give Asta back, felt that he deserved him as a payment. The wind spirit magic user pressed hard his emotions, afraid that it influenced his fight performance. Obviously he felt pain everytime he moved because of the heartbreaking view of his enemy. Also a promise from Clover Kingdom's King that Yuno would be coronated as the next Magic Emperor if he succeeded to defeat the demon who such a dangerous threat to the kingdom. Yuno was sad that the kingdom he and Asta loved and protected these years tragically wanted a certain death of one of them. His chest more hurt listening some harsh words from the scared citizen about Asta being dangerous and no longer supported to be Magic Emperor. His hard works just gone in vain. Those all made Yuno hated everything he faced that time.

Hours have passed and the life wagering battle finally came to its end. Yuno thrusted right at the demon's heart. A loud roar and explosion couldn't be prevented. The dark clouds slowly disappeared. The fallen demon gave back the body he had taken over. Asta got injured badly with his critical organs destroyed. He fell from the height but catched by Yuno's wind magic. Hurriedly Yuno held his bleeding precious rival in his arms. His tears couldn't be helped streaming insanely.

"Yuno…" a single familiar creaked voice brought Yuno's watery honey eyes facing Asta's chartreuse eyes. He grabbed Asta's scratched palm.

"ASTA?!"

"Sorry for troubled you…" Asta grinned trying to comfort Yuno.

"NO! I DIDN'T— Asta…"

"Yuno… I'm glad I realize that I have a person like you in my life as my rival and lover. You became my motivation to move forward. The promise we have, I wish I can still keep it. But now seems I can no longer keep it. So please promise to me that you will continue our dream, please be a great Magic Emperor for me, to bring the social status equality in this kingdom—" Asta stopped of coughing bloods, making Yuno's tears streamed harder. His grip tighten around Asta.

"Also, Bell, please watch over Yuno for me when I'm gone, okay?" Asta turned to the little fairy who only responded with nods and sobs.

"You know? I actually don't have any regret. Even I never taste having magic, and my dream crushed, pained all over my body right here, I'm glad at least I still can talk and listen now, spending my last time in your arms like this, just like how we used to sleep when we were kids, right? How nostalgic." Asta let out a weak chuckle, his forehead pressed onto Yuno's. His hand raised to cup Yuno's wet face.

"Hey Yuno… you're crying like this reminds me to your childhood. You were really such a crybaby. But now show me that you're different, okay? Please send me off with a smile. Can you give it to me?"

Right away, Yuno pulled his lips but failed to hold his sobs.

"Thank you. At least I can leave with this good way. I can ask no mo—"

Head tilted, eyes lost its shine, palm get off Yuno's face, fell to the side. The toughest magic knight who always so noisy shouting about his goal, fought for poor people's rights, loved by children, and worked hard protecting the citizen was no more. Yuno screamed hysterically over his lifeless beloved.

…


	7. Secret

_Day 7 : AU_

_AU School Life_

**SECRET**

Sun shone brightly over the Royal Clover Academy. The weather was friendly enough for the students who had afterschool activities outside. Usual view of the Crimson Lion class trained running around the school and—some girls who cirled around Yuno. No wonder he was popular. He has pretty handsome features, nice voice, slim body, and fair skin. He was a student who transferred currently who had top grade in Golden Dawn class.

"Yuno, please accompany me to watch movie. It's a horror one and I'm scared watching it alone."

"Pass."

"Yuno, please study together with me, I need your help to teach me some homework."

"Sorry, I can't."

"Yuno, let's go to the new opening café! We can get a couple discount if we come together."

"I'm not interested."

"Yuno, can you help me to look for my brother's birthday present? I also need some advice."

"You can go with someone else. I don't have time for it. Sorry, I'm leaving."

Yuno sped up his pace leaving the girls behind. They kept watching at him with "too bad we failed to get him out" look.

Hidden around trees behind the school gate, there was a pair of narrowed eyes tailed the pretty jet black haired high school boy. He looked really annoyed—of the girls who bothering someone he had been waiting for as always.

"Sorry for making you wait again, Asta." panted Yuno initially pulled his lover into a kiss. It lasted after a few minutes.

"Well, it can't be helped though. I also don't want our relationship to get caught. But they always made me jealous. It bothers me a lot when I have to press down my feelings during school time. Oh! Anyway, I love to be kissed when you were panting of exhaustion."

"Silly. Come on, let's go before they find us."

They were secretly dating even before Yuno got transferred. Because they were actually childhood friends but separated after Yuno's parents moved caused of their mutation job. In middle school, they found each other again through internet and got contacted via social media. Then they planned to meet only to find them confessing to each other unexpectedly.

Their relationship went better after Yuno transferred to the same school Asta in. They would have more time together, but of course they should hid their intimacy relationship. In front of others, Asta acted as Yuno's rival and enemy who kept challenging him in every aspect. But in the back, they had ever recklessly made out in an abandoned class that had no CCTV camera installed.

"Hey,"

Yuno's gentle hand shook Asta's shoulder causing him to jump out to reality. He let out low giggles watching Asta pulled out of his exploring mind.

"It's not that funny, you jerk!"

"Harsh as always. That's my Shortsta."

"Shut up!"

"Your tea is getting colder of being ignored while you were looking at my shirt with totally blank expression."

"What?! So you were watching me those times without waking me up?! Damn you, handsome jerk!" shout Asta getting embarrassed, he hit Yuno's cheek playfully. Yuno continues giggling.

"It was cute tho. I love you."

"Shut up. You're lucky that I love you too or I'll punch you hard."

"Nice threat, Asta. But I've ordered french fries for you."

"D-Damn you, Yuno!"

Yuno knew Asta's favorite meal is potato in shape of french fries, it would automatically make Asta a forgiving person. He smiled lovingly while enjoying the view of his cute shorty lover munching on the fries until his cheek puffed—just like a hamster.

…

(A/N : YAY I finished the YunoAsu Week 2019 challenge completely.)


End file.
